battle antara goldies
by Gemini Saint
Summary: sebuah fict ancur tentang pertarungan antara goldies segala zaman,liat aja sendiri my first fanfict


Chapter 1:invitation

Hai..saya penulis baru di fandom saint seiya ini,ini adalah cerita pertama saya

Disclaimer:bukan punya saya

Pada suatu hari yang tenang di gunung olympus

Zeus lagi guling gulingan di kasurnya...membuat hermes langsung sweatdrop seketika

Hermes : ada apaan yah ?,kok keliatannya bosan banget?"

Zeus:ini nih nak,si athena kan kalo lagi perang...kita tonton sebagai hiburan sampingan..sekarang dia udah damai kita mau ngapain?,bosen gak ada yang ditonton

Hermes:gua punya ide yah,psst...psst..psst (ngebisikin zeus)

Zeus langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur sambil loncat gaje:iyeeeesss...cepat sebarin tu berita...juga panggil si chronos dan hephaestus yaaa...hades juga panggil...poseidon juga

Hermes : okkk..demi kelancaran acara itu!

Di kediaman athena sasha

Sasha:waah...rasanya bosen bangeeet

Teriak gaje athena sasha sebelum melihat seekor burung hantu

Sasha :burung hantu hermes...ada suratnya (buka surat)..hooohoohoo...heeem hemm (baca surat0

Sasha :okeeeeeeeeeeee...POOOOOOOOOPE SAAAAAAGE (teriak sasha dengan kekuatan suara 30000000000000 hz)

Pope:i...iyaa lady athena?

Sasha:panggil seluruh gold saint kesini !

Pope:baik nona,sebenrnya ada apa?

Sasha:ini nih,baca nih surat

Pope pun membaca kembali surat nya daan

Pope:ok

5 menit kemudian di pope hall

Gold saint:wahai nona athena,ada perlu apa memanggil kami ?

Sasha:ini suratnya...surat ini berisi tantangan kepada kita untuk bertarung dengan para pasukan lain...antara lain poseidon,hades,athena saori,dan para pasukan omega

Setelah mendengar itu,para goldies langsung teriak riuh

Regulus:yeeeey...gua pasti ikut

Hasgard:gua harus makan banyaaak (gaje)

Aspros:khaakhakakhiikhii (ketawa jahat)

Sisyphus:gawaat...sisi jahat aspros kayaknya mau bangkit..bagus juga buat pertandingan .battlenya evil aspros lebih bagus

Kardia:gileee lu phus..malah mau didiemin bukannya ditenangin

Sementara degel,albafica dan asmita menjadi satu satunya yang diam di pesta itu

Jangan ditanya mereka lagi ngapain.

Sasha:makanya latihan ya !?

Goldies:baik nona

Sementara itu di sanctuary dan omega terlibat keributan besar seperti yang terjadi pada kaum lost canvas (oh gini soal lost canvas,shiryu ss ori,omega genbu)

Sanctuary,ss ori

Si athena saori lagi bengong bengong di kasurnya sambil nungguin diculik

Saori:kapan lagi ya gue diculik ?

Tiba tiba ditengah kebengongan itu sebuah surat jatuh tepat di dalam lubang hidung saori

Saori:what the pak ?

Teriak saori karena tiba tiba ada surat nancep di hidungnya

Saori saus tiram :SURAT APAAN NIH ?,BERANINYA NANCEP DI IDUNG GUA !

Saori membuka suratnya dan tiba tiba dia tertawa jahat bin gaje:khiii,,kheee,,khaaa...hwahahahaha

Seiya kaget;a...ada apa nona saori ?

Seiya saat itu sedang berjalan jalan dari omega ke ori

Saori:fotokopi surat ini dan sebarkan ke goldies dan teman temanmu

Seiya:wokelah kalau begitu

Seiya pun segera ngacir dengan kecepatan cahaya buat mem fotokopikan semua surat dan disebarkan ke semua saint

Seiya:oooh..gue kirain surat tantangan battle

Seiya pun narik nafas lega bin lega

Tapi ketawa liat surat abal itu

Ini isi suratnya

H4i d3wa d3wa tercint4,gue lagi b0sen nih di olympus..maka itu saya akan membu4t turn4m3n b4ttl3,d1m0h0n p4rt1s1p4sinya ya 4g4n 4g4n s3kalian

Jelas seiya ngakak sambil guling guling di lantai,setelah menyebarkannya dia pun kembali ke zaman omega

Di kediaman para goldies omega..di sanctuary lagi dan lagi dan lagi

Seiya :woooooooooooooi semua siniiiiiiiii

Sonia:males gua

Seiya:dateeeng gak,...atauuu

Sonia : atau apa ?

Tiba tiba sebuah panah menancep 1m di sebelah sonia

Sonia :gileee tuh sagittarius

Setelah mendapatkan panah dari sang sagittarius, semua goldies pun menghampiri saint sagittarius narsis bin abal tersebut

Amor:ada apaan sih ?

Harbringer:mudah mudahan seru

Genbu:saya harap menarik

Daan mereka pun segera ngacir dengan kecepatan super cahaya ke kuil sagittarius

Harbringer:apaan sih ?

Fudo:tak menarik..saya kasih bonus perjalanan ke neraka

Yang ngebuat seiya langsung sweatdrop

Seiya:jadii begini,ada turnamen battle antara goldies dari segala zaman dan ada special guest yaitu poseidon dan hades

Mendengar itu,semua goldies kecuali fudo langsung loncat loncatan sambil teriak

Amor : yang pasti sonia jangan ikutan..gue bisa dibunuh kakak gue

Sonia:lu maksudnya bilang gua lemah,paman?

Tanya sonia dengan senyum evil sambil Udah siap siap ninju pamannya

Amor:eh..sonia sabar sabar

Sonia:hyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h

Sonia meninju amor hingga amor mendarat di bulan

Amor:noooooooooooooooooooo

Berakhirlah hidup amor dengan tragis

Serentak para goldies sweatdrop ngeliat amor dihajar sonia sambil mental ke bulan

Seiya (dalam hati):gua gak bakal ngebikin marah si sonia lagi dah..ngeri

Sementara itu dari bulan

Amor:toooooooolooong,looooonnnnnnnnnnnntooong,dari bulan ke bumi !

Teriak amor dengan gaje

Mycenae:lama lama tuli dah telinga gua..paradox,jemput dia ke bulan sana

Paradox:toloong gaak yaa?

Goldies minus amor,sonia dan fudo:toooooloooooooong

Sonia:biaaaaaaariiiiiiin

Akhirnya paradox pun jalan jalan ke bulan buat nolongin amor

Amor:tolongin gueee paradox

Paradox:okeee,kaya gini caranya

Dan paradox melempar amor kembali ke paradox pake another dimension

Sementara orang orang rusia melihat meteor yang ternyata seorang pisces amor yang jatuh dari bulan dan mendarat di sanctuary setelah keliling bumi 3 kali

Begitu sampai di sanctuary,amor udah bonyok sana sini sama patah sana sini

Serentak semua goldies menelan ludah sambil sweatdrop tentang seberapa dahsyat kekuatan amor yang bisa menjalani siksaan itu

Seiya:udah udah udah..paradox , rawat tuh si amor , kasian udah bonyok sana sini

Paradox:oke seiya

Kiki:jadi,gimana nih caranya,apa target kita diturnamen itu ?

Seiyaa:jelaaaaaaaas kita harus menang

Genbu:kita harus latihan

Tokisada:ok

Sementara hades dan poseidon tak mendapat keributan apapun...daftar peserta sudah ditetapkan

Daftar pendaftaran zaman lost canvas

Aries shion

Taurus hasgard

Gemini aspros dan defteros

Cancer manigoldo

Leo regulus

Virgo asmita

Libra dohko

Scorpio kardia

Capricorn el cid

Aquarius degel

Pisces albafica

Pegasus tenma

Daftar pendaftaran zaman ss ori

Aries mu

Taurus aldebaran

Gemini saga

Cancer deathmask

Leo aiolia

Virgo shaka

Libra shiryu

Scorpio milo

Sagittarius aiolos

Capricorn shura

Aquarius camus

Pisces aphrodite

Cygnus hyoga

Phoenix ikki

Andromeda shun

Daftar pendaftaran goldies omega

Aries kiki

Taurus harbringer

Gemini paradox

Cancer schiller

Leo mycenae

Virgo fudo

Libra genbu

Scorpio sonia

Sagittarius seiya

Capricorn ionia

Aquarius tokisada

Pisces amor

Pegasus koga

Aquilla yuna

Lionet soma

Wolf haruto

Dragon ryuho

Pendaftaran hades

Hypnos

aiacos

thanatos

rhadamanthys

minos

dll dst

pendaftaran poseidon

all marina

pendaftaran pun ditutup

sementara semua peserta berlatih super sangat ultra keras atau singkatnya sparta untuk mempertaruhkan kehormatan mereka sebagai tak terkalahkan di turnamen semangat hebat maka mereka sudah mengandaikan turnamen battle ini sebagai turnamen perang luaar biasa yang mempertaruhkan nyawa,harga diri,kehormatan,dan gengsi mereka,setidaknya hanya gold saint virgo dari segala zaman yang menganggapnya simple,gampang dan nyaman sekali walaupun teman teman mereka seperti kebakaran jenggot karena turnamen besar ini

tapi tentu saja yang paling disenangi goldies karena bisa bertemu inkarnasi/reinkarnasi itulah yang juga menaikan motivasi goldies untuk memenangi battle itu

bersambung...

terima kasih yang udah r&r..arigatou,udah ngebaca fict gaje dan abal ini


End file.
